TERIKAT
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Bagaimana jika aku menyukai seseorang Rusia? Bagaimana jika aku mencintai seorang wanita Rusia? Bagaimana jika aku ingin menikahi seorang tentara dari Rusia? Apakah aku harus bernasip sama seperti Daddy dan Chici - NaruSasu With Menma - Sequel War of Difference - Happy Reading!


**Washington D.C, United States, 1955.**

Suara kicauan burung terdengar saat pemuda itu membuka tirai jendela kamarnya, mata biru jernihnya memandang burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon dengan segaris senyum tipis di bibir.

"Segarnyaa..." ia pun merenggangkan badannya dan saat melihat seorang wanita tua berjalan di depan rumahnya, tangannya pun lekas melambai, " _Good Morning Mrs. Tatia!_ "

Wanita tua itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas sapaan pemuda itu dengan senyum tulus, " _Good Morning Menma, have a nice day._ "

Lelaki yang dipanggil Menma itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali melambai kepada wanita tua yang mulai berjalan kembali. Merasa sudah saatnya menyudahi kegiatan sapaan di pagi hari, pemuda berumur 16 Tahun itu lekas keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah, terlihat ayahnya yang telah berkutat di dapur, mempersiapkan makan pagi.

" _Good Morning Dad!_ "

" _Good Morning!_ "

Menma mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan dan menunggu makanan dihidangkan dengan antusias, dia sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera menyantap masakan sang Daddy.

"Hari ini nasi goreng ya, nggak pedas-pedas biar kamu nggak kepedesan hehehehe..." ujar sang Daddy seraya nyengir lebar, Menma menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyantap nasi goreng tersebut dengan cepat.

"Pedas juga tidak apa-apa kok!" ujarnya di tengah kunyahannya.

Sang Daddy yang bersiap makan pun lekas menyentil pelan pipi Menma yang menggembung karena makan, "Jangan ngomong jika sedang makan."

"Iya... Iya..."

Daddy pun tersenyum puas dan segera memakan nasi goreng buatannya dengan lahap. Sepuluh menit kemudian, makan pagi telah selesai dan tugas Menma untuk mencuci semua piring.

"Daddy berangkat duluan, cepat mandi dan susul Daddy."

Menma berseru 'Ya' dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci piring hingga bersih. Setelah itu ia lekas mengambil handuk dan berlari menuju ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bersantai, karena ia harus membantu sang ayah yang memiliki usaha rumah makan yang berjarak 1 Km dari rumahnya, tempatnya cukup strategis dan biasanya akan ramai saat jam makan siang atau sore. Saat hari biasa pun, Menma sering membantu ayahnya berjualan sepulang sekolah.

Rumah makan itu memiliki 4 pekerja, dua diantaranya adalah seorang anak sekolahan, yang bertugas sebagai pelayan atau _delivery order_ jika ada, dan dua lainnya bertugas untuk memasak.

Menjadi 6 pekerja jika di tambah dirinya dan juga sang ayah, rumah makan yang sebelumnya sederhana itu berkembang menjadi rumah makan keluarga yang populer di WDC.

"Masih sepi..."

"Tentu saja, bukanya kan jam 8. Ini masih jam tujuh." Menma melihat ayahnya tengah membersihkan meja makan dengan sebuah lap. Jika minggu, ayahnya memang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk datang lebih siang, tidak datang juga tidak apa-apa, karena dia tahu jika Minggu adalah waktunya untuk beristirahat.

Apakah Daddynya itu tidak punya rasa lelah? Sepertinya tidak, dia kan seorang mantan Tentara.

Mantan Tentara menjadi penjual makanan?

Memangnya kenapa? Tanya Menma ganti saat teman-temannya bertanya serupa kepada dirinya.

Daddy nya memang sudah pensiun sejak Perang Dunia kedua berakhir, untuk alasan kenapa seorang Mayor Angkatan Udara itu pensiun, Menma tidak ingin membahasnya.

" _Jangan menangis terus, memangnya enak ya minum air matanya sendiri,"_

Senyum itu... Menma tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya..

"Chici..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Slight NaruSasu**

 **Genre : Family and Angst  
**

 **Warning : Sequel of WAR OF DIFFERENCE, BoysLove, Historical, typo(s), OC, M-PREG** **, dll.**

Masihkan kalian ingat fanfic tentang Perang Dunia 2 itu? Kalau tidak atau bagi yang belum baca, silahkan baca dulu ya fanfic WOD nya~ wkwkwkwkwk dan bagi yang sudah, fanfic ini adalah sequel dari WOD.

Kalau sudah tahu bagaimana cerita di WOD kan? Jadi jangan kecewa kalau NaruSasu nya sedikit loh, kan Sasuke nya sudah *spoiler buat yang belum baca WOD* Tapi tetap ada kok, walaupun cuma Flashback.

Oke kalau begitu...

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum puas melihat hasil masakannya sendiri di atas meja makan, waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah enam pagi dan ia harus segera menuju ke Rumah Makan miliknya. Jika pada hari biasa, warung miliknya buka lebih awal dari biasanya.

"Menma! Kau harus segera bangun! Aku pergi!" serunya keras dan lekas keluar dari rumah sederhananya. Jaket parasutnya ia kenakan untuk menghalau udara dingin di pagi hari, dari pada hanya berjalan kaki, ia pun mulai berlari kecil menuju ke rumah makannya.

Postur tubuhnya yang besar, tinggi, dan juga tegap tak jarang membuang beberapa orang memandangnya kagum, padahal kini ia telah menginjak umur 44 Tahun, hampir setengah abad.

" _Good Morning_ Naruto~" lelaki berambut pirang itu sedikit terkejut saat 4 orang wanita, berpakaian olahraga, datang menghampirinya dan dengan seenaknya sendiri menggelayut di tubuhnya.

"Ah... _Good Morning all_..." Naruto membalasnya canggung seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'cengkraman' wanita yang ia ketahui seorang janda semua itu. Bukan hal yang baru untuknya, malahan itu sudah biasa, suami mereka telah mati saat Perang Dunia kedua dan ada juga yang menjadi korban dari Perang Dingin yang berlangsung saat ini.

"Mau makan di rumahku?"

"Mau ikut aku jalan-jalan?"

"Ahhh... Tubuhku ini menginginkan dirimu Naruto..."

"Bagaimana kalau tidur bersamaku malam ini?"

Naruto tidak tahu betapa nafsunya wanita-wanita ini, tidak tahu waktu dan tempat pasti bisa saja menemukan dirinya. Apa jangan-jangan mereka sejenis stalker? Hiiii...

"Maaf ya, hari ini aku harus bekerja dan jangan berfikiran macam-macam dengan menjadikanku sebagai objeknya ya. Kasihan suami-suami kalian loh.." balas Naruto seraya tersenyum ramah.

Salah satu dari wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Suamiku kan sudah mati, pasti dia sadarlah kalau istrinya ini tidak ingin hidup sendiri."

"Lupakan saja yang sudah mati, kalau Naruto mau denganku, aku siap memberikan tubuhku sepenuhnya..."

"Sayang sekali..." Naruto menjauhkan diri dari gerombolan wanita itu seraya tersenyum tipis, "Aku masih sangat menyayangi istriku, walaupun ia telah tiada, karena aku tahu, ia meninggalkanku sendiri bukan karena keinginannya. Aku pikir, suami-suami kalian masih ingin hidup dan bersenang-senang dengan kalian, mereka tidak ingin mati." Ujarnya seraya membalikkan badannya dan mulai berlari-lari kecil.

Sebenarnya, Naruto tidak menyalahkan para janda-janda yang ingin menikah lagi, itu juga bukanlah hal yang salah, tetapi pandangan mereka tentang suami mereka yang mati karena berperanglah yang membuatnya kesal.

Mereka pikir, jika suami mereka tidak berjuang mati-matian seperti itu, mereka masih bisa menggodanya saat ini? Mungkin saja pihak sentral yang menang dan mereka akan menjadi budak nafsu tentara-tentara Jerman.

Sesampainya di rumah makan miliknya, ia melihat seorang bertubuh tinggi telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk, ia yang mengira jika itu salah satu pelanggan segera menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Maaf tuan... Setengah jam lagi rumah makan ini baru buka." Ujarnya ramah. Lelaki – Naruto yakin seseorang bertudung ini seorang laki-laki – itu mengangkat wajahnya dan seketika Naruto pun terkejut melihatnya.

"Yo! Sudah lama tidak bertemu... Merepotkan sekali..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini..."

Naruto menerima amplop berukuran sedang dari seseorang yang ia temui tadi pagi, lantas dahinya pun berkerut, "Apa isi amplop ini?"

"Kau akan tahu jika membukanya."

Ia pun membuka amplop yang tertutup dengan rapat itu dan mengintip isinya, hanya ada secarik kertas dan juga...

"Kenapa ada lembaran dollar di amplop ini Shika? Apa kau salah memasukkannya?" tanyanya seraya menyerahkan segepok uang dollar itu kepada Shikamaru.

"Ck... Itu memang uang untukmu. Kakashi yang menyuruhku untuk mengantar amplop ini kepadamu." Ujarnya seraya mendorong kembali uang yang Naruto sodorkan kepadanya.

"Untuk apa Kakashi memberiku uang? Dia pikir aku jatuh miskin apa?"

"Tidak." Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya bersidekap, "Yang aku tahu, dia memberimu uang agar kau menikah lagi."

"Heh..." Naruto menghempaskan uang di genggaman tangannya, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak akan menikah lagi! Aku tidak ingin lagi dipaksa melakukan hal yang tidak aku inginkah!"

"Kau bisa katakan langsung kepada-"

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya hah?! Kakashi adalah orang paling egois yang pernah aku temui dan sialnya dia adalah orang tua angkatku!"

"Naruto..." Shikamaru memandang Naruto serius, "Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Menma? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya ia menginginkan sosok ibu yang merawatnya? Aku memiliki seorang anak dan anakku akan menangis jika tidak melihat ibunya walaupun hanya ditinggal ke dapur saja."

Kenyataan itu membuat Naruto bungkam, ia pun menundukan kepalanya, memikirkan perkataan Shikamaru yang memang benar. Bagaimana jika Menma menginginkan sosok ibu? Anak itu selalu memendam perasaannya dan ia akan sulit menebaknya jika tidak berbicara empat mata.

"Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, tetapi pikirkan perasaan Menma, bukankah dia sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak membenci Ayahnya sendiri yang secara tidak langsung membuat ibunya mati."

Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya lalu menepuk pelan pundak Naruto, "Dua hari lagi kami akan terbang ke Jepang untuk mengadakan kerjasama, kau dan Menma bisa ikut jika menyerahkan kertas di amplop itu."

)*(*)*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*(*)*(

Menma membenarkan ransel di punggungnya dan kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar, sesekali ia menyapa beberapa pedagang dan mulai bersenandung riang. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah dan kini berniat mendatangi rumah makan milik ayahnya, yah sekalian makan juga sih.

Pelajaran di sekolah membuat kepalanya sakit, di tambah lagi gurunya selalu menekankan kepada siswanya untuk menjadi hebat agar tidak kalah dengan si 'dia'. Hah, bakan Menma tidak tahu siapa 'dia' yang gurunya maksud, ia tidak peduli mau bagaimana aksi negaranya ini di luar sana, yang penting ia hidup enak dan nyaman.

Suara desingan mobil dan beberapa orang yang berlari kepinggir membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, sebuah mobil mewah di zaman ini berhenti tepat di hadapannya dan sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal mulai keluar.

" _Good Afternoon_ Menma..."

Mulut Menma pun menganga lebar, tidak percaya jika salah satu orang hebat di Amerika ini datang langsung di depan khalayak umum, "Grandpa? Ah maksudku Mr. Kakashi?"

"Hahahaha..." sosok yang dipanggil Kakashi itu hanya tertawa kecil seraya merangkul bahu Menma dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya, "Panggil saja aku Grandpa, yah walaupun aku tidak suka panggilan itu tetapi lebih baik dari pada kau memanggilku dengan formal."

Menma masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kakashi tiba-tiba membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil, ia pun lebih memilih untuk diam karena Kakashi sendiri pun diam. Jujur saja, orang mana yang tidak senang menaiki mobil yang hanya beberapa orang saja yang memilikinya?

Eh, kalau Kakashi mau membawanya ke suatu tempat... Bagaimana dengan Daddy? Kan dia belum ia beritahu.

"Grandpa..." panggilnya perlahan.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"Aku harus membantu Daddy dan dia juga belum tahu aku bersamamu kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku berani membawamu jika belum mendapat izin dari Daddymu?"

Ohh... Jadi orang ini sudah memberitahu kepergiannya ya?

Dua puluh menit kemudian, sampailah dia di sebuah tempat yang terlihat asing, ia bahkan melihat berderet-deret tentara melakukan gerakan hormat saat mobil ini masuk ke dalam lingkup tempat yang tidak ia ketahui. Hahahaha... Rasa-rasanya ia ingin memamerkan peristiwa ini kepada teman-temannya.

Pintu pun terbuka dan Kakashi perlahan keluar, lelaki tua itu membalikkan badannya dan menyuruh dirinya untuk keluar pula. Pertama kali yang bisa lihat saat menapaki tanah adalah...

"Kamp militer?!" gumamnya terkejut, ia pun merinding saat tentara dengan senapan di tangannya datang kepadanya dan langsung membawanya menuju ke suatu tempat, Kakashi telah berjalan jauh di hadapannya.

"Menma, kau tunggu di sini sambil melihat pemandangan ya, aku pergi sebentar." Dan ia pun di tinggal sendiri – bersama tentara berwajah seram itu – di pinggir sebuah arena yang berisi berpuluh-puluh tentara yang sedang berlatih.

Pemandangan apanya? Kenapa ia harus melihat tentara-tentara yang sedang berlatih? Kenapa juga Tentara berwajah mengerikan ini yang menjadi temannya?

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Andy Hawlmt, anda bisa memanggul saya Hawl, saya di suruh Jenderal Kakashi menemani anda hingga Jenderal selesai dengan urusannya." Tentara berwajah mengerikan itu tiba-tiba saja memperkenalkan dirinya, Menma pun membalikkan badannya seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"Namaku Uzumaki Menma, jangan bersikap formal denganku, kau lebih tua dariku kan?"

"Tetapi anda adalah cucu dari Jenderal Kakashi dan anak dari Mayor Naruto, tidak pantas saya memanggil anda dengan perkataan yang biasa."

"..dan aku hanyalah anak sekolahan yang malas sekali mendengarkan guru mengajarkan sebuah sejarah. Kalau aku jadi kau, mana mau menghormati anak malas seperti ku ini." ujar Menma seraya memandang kembali tentara-tentara yang kini mulai bertarung.

"Lagi pula Daddy bukan lagi seorang tentara."

Tentara berwajah mengerikan itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jika ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan, silahkan katakan kepada saya." Walaupun masih saja berkata formal kepadanya. Menma pun hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa Kakashi membawaku kemari? "

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu."

Tahu begini, ia lebih memilih kabur saat mobil Kakashi menghadangnya tadi.

"Hawl, kau boleh pergi dan lanjutkan latihanmu." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Menma yang sedang melamun.

Hawl pun menganggukkan kepala dan lekas berlari menuju sekumpulan tentara yang sedang berlatih, Kakashi pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang bawahannya siapkan dan melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Menma untuk duduk di sisinya.

Menma pun menurut dan duduk di samping Kakashi.

"Tentara-tentara ini... Sebentar lagi akan pergi berperang, mungkin tadi adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau berbicara dengan Hawl."

"Lalu..."

"Hahahaha... Bukan itu yang ingin aku bahas, aku hanya ingin bertanya kepadamu.." Kakashi memandangnya datar namun terlihat sangat serius, "Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi tentara? Tubuhmu terlihat cocok, apakah Daddymu selalu melatihmu?" tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Setiap hari aku harus jalan 3 Km dari rumah ke sekolah gitu juga sebaliknya, belum lagi harus membantu Daddy dengan mengantarkan pesanan. Aku tidak pernah 'berlatih' seperti yang Grandpa kira."

"Benarkah itu?"

Menma pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah terbiasa bekerja keras, kau bisa masuk kedalam angkatan jika kau mau."

"Tidak... Tidak... Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi tentara.." balas Menma seraya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya.

"Sembilan puluh persen anak SMA di Amerika ingin menjadi tentara, kami bahkan harus menyeleksi mereka dengan ketat. Kenapa kau tidak tertarik membela negaramu sendiri?"

"Memangnya..." Menma membalas pandangan Kakashi seraya memasang wajah berfikir, "Membela negara sendiri harus menjadi tentara ya?"

Seorang wanita datang dan menyuguhkan dua gelas teh untuk mereka berdua, pembicaraan di antara mereka pun terpaksa terhenti.

Menma tahu apa maksud dari semua pembicaraan ini, orang yang ia panggil Grandpa ini tetaplah seorang Jenderal Besar yang selalu waspada dengan orang asing, termasuk dirinya yang dulu tumbuh di Jepang, walaupun sekarang statusnya telah menjadi warga negara Amerika Serikat, lelaki ini masih saja selalu waspada. Daddnya selalu mengingatkannya tentang hal ini.

Dengan merekrut Menma menjadi tentara, kekhawatiran tak perlu Kakashi itu bisa sedikit menghilang. Hell, bukankah kedua negara telah berdamai? Dasar nggak bisa move on!

Bagaimana dengan dirinya yang telah kehilangan segalanya di Jepang, termasuk Chicinya sendiri karena Amerika Serikat? Jika ia tidak memiliki rasa maaf yang luar biasa besarnya, ia tidak sudi menginjakkan kaki di tanah ini.

"Walaupun saat ini aku masih seorang Jepang sekalipun, aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi seorang Tentara. Aku bisa membela negaraku sendiri dengan cara lain kan?" ujarnya seraya meminum tehnya. Astaga, ia benar-benar ingin pembicaraan ini segera berakhir.

"Kenapa?" Kakashi kembali bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Padahal kedua orang tuamu adalah seorang tentara kan? Kau tidak ingin mewarisi tekad mereka? Kau sangat cocok sekali Menma."

"Grandpa..."

Suara teriakan penuh semangat para tentara menjadi jeda dalam percakapan kedua orang ini, "Bagaimana jika aku menyukai seseorang Rusia? Bagaimana jika aku mencintai seorang wanita Rusia? Bagaimana jika aku ingin menikahi seorang tentara dari Rusia? Apakah aku harus bernasip sama seperti Daddy dan Chici?"

Manik hitam yang selalu memandang datar itu membelalak seketika.

"Aku tidak ingin pasanganku di Rusia sana mengalami hal serupa seperti yang Chici alami, berusaha menyembunyikan jati diriku, mengandung anakku sendiri, berjuang sendiri, membesarkan anakku sendiri, bahkan menangis sendiri." Menma memandang sendu para tentara yang masih saja berlatih walau malam mulai menyelimuti.

"Aku bahkan bersyukur karena Chici masih memiliki teman yang membantunya untuk merawatku, tetapi bagaimana jika pasanganku di Rusia sana tidak memiliki siapapun? Dia sudah membesarkan anakku seorang diri dan pada akhirnya aku yang seorang Tentara ini diperintahkan untuk menghancurkan wilayah tempat tinggalnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Daddy saat seseorang memerintahkannya untuk menjatuhkan bom di Nagasaki." Mata biru itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Semua kenangannya bersama sang Chici mendadak melintas, bagaimana saat lelaki berambut hitam itu mencarinya yang tengah bersebunyi di bawah kotatsu dan langsung menggendongnya yang terluka, bagaimana saat lelaki itu menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Daddy, bagaimana saat lelaki itu memeluknya karena tidak bertemu selama 2 bulan lebih.

Bagaimana saat lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum seraya menghiburnya dengan berbagai hal.

Dia rindu... Sangat merindukan Chicinya...

" _Kau akan segera menjadi lelaki dewasa yang keren, seperti Daddy mu. Pasti akan banyak wanita yang mengelilingimu..."_

"Ji-jika aku tahu hal itu, mungkin aku akan membawa Chici juga walaupun harus menangis keras dan memalukan. Kau bahkan tidak tahu saat Daddy menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang setelah peristiwa itu dan mengetahui kenyataan jika Chici telah meninggal, ia merasa frustasi dan ingin bunuh diri. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena memerintahkan pengeboman itu!"

Semuanya menjadi terasa mengerikan untuk Menma, walaupun selama ini ia berusaha untuk tegar dan terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan sang Daddy dan juga paman-bibinya di Jepang sana, tetapi rasa takut itu masih tetap ada. Ia bahkan berkali-kali melihat mata Naruto yang memandang kosong pisau dapur di tangannya.

Dia dan juga Naruto sama-sama trauma karena peristiwa itu, bagaimana bisa orang di hadapannya ini seakan memaksanya memasuki dunia itu lagi?

"Cukup Kakashi!" pundaknya pun ditarik dan dipaksa untuk berdiri, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah kesal sang Daddy yang kini tengah merangkul pundaknya, "Aku mengizinkanmu membawa Menma tetapi tidak hingga ke Kamp ini. Kau sudah berkata banyak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Menma menemuimu lagi!"

"Kau tidak melihat potensi yang anakmu punya? Kau ingin menyia-nyiakan bakatnya?" Kakashi berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang Naruto geram.

"Jangan pernah urusi kehidupan lagi Kakashi, perintah dahulu adalah yang terakhir kalinya untukku, apa hakmu untuk memaksa Menma menjadi seorang tentara? Hanya untuk keegoisanmu saja kan? Aku muak denganmu!" Naruto membawa Menma pergi dari hadapan Kakashi, namun sebelum itu ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya, tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan meletakkan segepok yang di meja.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menikah lagi, aku bisa menjadi Ayah dan Ibu untuk Menma. Kalau Sasuke saja bisa, kenapa aku tidak?" dan ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

"Antarkan aku sampai stasiun saja, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku kemari." Ujar Naruto seraya membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan Menma masuk ke dalamnya, "Lelaki tua itu... sialan!"

Shikamaru hanya diam saja dan mulai mengendarai mobilnya dengan perlahan, ia hanya bisa mendengar gerutuan Naruto, sedangkan Menma hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun.

Ia sudah tahu rencana Kakashi yang akan menjadikan Menma seorang tentara karena kekhawatirannya itu dan ia sudah bisa memprediksi jika Menma akan menolaknya dengan keras. Menma adalah anak korban perang, ia bahkan sudah melihat banyak kematian di sekelilingnya saat kecil dulu, namun anak itu terlihat sangat pemaaf sekali, terlihat sekali jika Menma tidak ingin terjun kedunia seperti perang.

Kenapa Shikamaru tidak mengatakannya pada Kakashi?

"Merepotkan sekali..." gumamnya, "Kau masih bisa ikut ke Jepang, kebetulan aku juga akan ke sana, aku tunggu dua hari lagi di pangkalan."

..

..

..

..

"Nee... Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Sebenarnya... Aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang tentara." Ujar Naruto seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung seorang lelaki yang duduk membelakanginya. Kini mereka kembali duduk di atas beton pembatas antara jalan dan pantai di bawahnya, tempat itu seakan menjadi tempat yang cocok untuk memadu kasih.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi tentara?" tanya Sasuke yang pada saat itu telah mengandung 3 bulan.

"Aku lupa kenapa aku mau menjadi seorang tentara, yang aku ingat aku sudah menjadi seorang tentara seperti sekarang ini." jawab Naruto seraya terkikik kecil, dibalas dengan dengusan malas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti saja sekarang? Tentara yang tidak memiliki jiwa yang kuat akan muda dikalahkan, mungkin aku bisa membunuhmu saat ini. Tunggu di sini, biar aku mengambil pedangku dahulu."

"Hahahaha kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku sayang..." ujar Naruto seraya membalikkan badannya, ia pun memeluk tubuh yang mulai membeku karena hawa dingin malam hari, "Nanti jika aku mati, siapa yang akan membantumu merawat anak kita? Kau menjadi seorang duda muda?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja dan memilih untuk menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Naruto, tidak setiap hari ia mendapatkannya, mereka hidup berpisah karena keadaan dunia, ia akan selalu sabar menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"Misalnya saja... Misal lohh! Aku ingin menikah lagi..." Naruto melirik Sasuke dan merasakan tubuh yang tengah didekapnya ini menegang, "Apa kau akan mengizinkannya?"

Niatnya sih hanya untuk menggoda sang kekasih, tentu saja ia tidak akan menikah lagi, cintanya hanya untuk Sasuke seorang.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli." Ujar Sasuke datar seraya melepas pelukan Naruto di tubuhnya.

"Ehhh?" Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya, "Benarkah kau mengizinkanku menikah lagi?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tetapi dengan satu syarat?"

"Apa itu?" Naruto tidak tahu apakah Sasuke tahu jika ini hanya bercandaan, tetapi ia ikut sajalah permainan ini.

"Bunuh semua warga Amerika Serikat dengan tanganmu, termasuk Presidenmu sendiri. Baru boleh kau menikah dengan orang lain." Ujar Sasuke seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Rasanya sebal mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, walaupun ia tahu itu hanya lelucon saja, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal.

"Tidakkk! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku akan setia denganmu Sasu-Chan!" teriak Naruto lebay seraya berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke, tangan tannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang sedikit menggembung, mungkin masih sebal dengan candaannya.

"Jangan marah donggg... Mana mungkin aku menikah dengan orang lain~ Walaupun galak dan kejam, aku masih mencintaimu~ Ayolahh... Ikut aku ke Amerika~ Beberapa hari tidak melihatmu saja membuatku uring-uringan~"

"Ayolahhh... Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tinggal di Jepang!" balas Sasuke menirukan nada Naruto dengan malas, lagi-lagi lelakinya ini mengungkit hal itu lagi. Menyebalkan.

Sudah berapa kali ia merasa sebal hari ini?

"Tetapi aku tetap ingin menikah lagi!" ujar Naruto penuh semangat, "Maksudku menikah denganmu lagi.." ujarnya cepat setelah melihat Sasuke memincingkan matanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu lagi? Merepotkan sekali.." balas Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Kau lupa jika aku hanya melamarmu dengan sederhana sekali dan 'honeymoon' hanya beberapa jam saja? Mengingat hal itu membuatku menangis kau tahu! Padahal aku mempunyai impian yang bahkan lebih hebat dari itu semuaa!" jawab Naruto seraya menangis bombay, "Aku ingin mengadakan pernikahan yang mewah denganmu, terserah mau di Jepang atau Amerika, aku ingin menjadikanmu Princess sehari saat itu juga~"

"Aku laki-laki bodoh!" ujar Sasuke seraya memukul kepala Naruto pelan, "Lagi pula kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya saat ini, dunia masih berperang dan kau ingin bersenang-senang seperti itu? Tuhan pasti akan mengutukmu!"

"Terus kapan lagii?"

"Kalau dunia sudah damai." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kau bisa menikahiku lagi saat perang ini selesai. Bukankah itu lebih baik dari pada sekarang ini?"

..

..

..

..

..

"Tapi nyatanya kau pergi terlebih dahulu Sasuke, apakah aku harus menggali kuburanmu saat ini dan menikahi kerangkamu yang bahkan tidak utuh lagi?"

Ini adalah ketiga kalinya Naruto berdiri di depan pusara sosok yang sangat ia cintai dan akan selalu ia cintai, lagi-lagi rasa frustasi itu muncul dan membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepalanya hingga berdarah atau sekalian mati di tempat.

Walaupun 10 tahun telah berlalu, perasaan kehilangan itu masih tetap Naruto rasakan, perasaan bersalah itu masih melekat di dada dan sulit untuk dihilangkan.

Dialah yang membunuh Sasuke.

Dialah yang memerintahkan bom setan itu untuk di jatuhkan.

Dialah yang membunuh Sasuke.

Sasuke mati karena dia.

Dia-

"Dad." Suara seseorang membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya, ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok yang menyerupai dirinya tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Jika Daddy selalu berniat bunuh diri saat mengunjungi makam Chici, lebih baik kita tidak perlu ke Jepang lagi." Ujar Menma serius, ia pun berdiri di samping Naruto seraya memandang makam Sasuke. Berdoa sejenak untuk ketenangan jiwa yang telah pergi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Apa maksudmu Menma?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, "Kau menyuruhku untuk melupakan Sasuke? "

"Bukan!" sela Menma cepat, mata hitamnya memandang nanar Naruto yang mulai terlihat seperti dulu. Tak ada lagi mata biru cerah yang memandangnya ramah, wajahnya terlihat sangat putus asa. "Mau sampai kapan rasa bersalahmu akan terus ada? Apa dengan menyusul Chici dengan cara bunuh diri akan membuat Chici senang?!"

"Menma! Jaga bicaramu!" Naruto mulai bersuara serius, tidak terima jika anaknya itu menganggapnya akan melakukan hal itu lagi, "Siapa yang akan bunuh diri? Jangan berbicara seenak-"

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawa pisau di dalam saku celanamu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" jujur saja perasaan Menma langsung tidak enak saat Sakura bilang jika pisau dapurnya menghilang dan tak ada kehadiran Naruto yang biasanya berbincang-bincang dengan Kiba.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu sontak merogoh saku celananya dan terkejut melihat pisau dapur berukuran sedang itu ada di dalam sakunya. Ia tidak ingat kapan membawa pisau tajam ini.

"A-aku..." ia memandang Menma bingung lalu memandang makam Sasuke, rumput hijau yang tumbuh di atasnya bergoyang pelan terhembus oleh angin.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu benar-benar tidak sadar atau memang keinginan itu tertanam tanpa sadar di hatinya?

Setiap memikirkan Sasuke, mengingat kenangan indahnya bersama sang Uchiha membuat dunia nyata seakan menghilang begitu saja dalam angannya. Perasaan ingin bersama kembali seperti dahulu mendesak-desak pikirannya untuk segera menyusul kepergian Sasuke.

 _ **Teruslah hidup hingga Tuhan benar-benar memanggilmu untuk pergi.**_

 _ **Rawat Menma, besarkan Menma agar menjadi lelaki yang hebat seperti dirimu.**_

Tanpa sadar setitik air mata menetes membasahi sebelah pipinya, pisau dalam genggamannya ia jatuhkan dan ia pun lekas memeluk nisan sang terkasih dengan erat, membayangkan jika Sasukelah yang tengah ia peluk.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku Sasuke..." ujarnya penuh penyesalan, tidak akan ia biarkan lagi pikiran negatif itu memenuhi hatinya. Sasuke memintanya untuk hidup hingga Tuhan sendiri yang menyabut nyawanya, Sasuke juga memintanya untuk terus merawat Menma, anak mereka, buah hati mereka yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Daddy..." Menma mendekati ayahnya dan ikut menghamburkan diri, ia peluk semampunya tubuh sang Daddy dan juga nisan milik sang ibu yang telah lama meninggalkannya, menangis dengan keras saat merasakan tangan sang ayah ganti memeluknya dengan erat.

Sebuah perasaan hangat tiba-tiba mereka rasakan saat udara justru berhembus dengan kencangnya, hangat sekali hingga Menma tidak ingin kehangatan itu menghilang.

" _Bahagialah..."_ dan setelah itu kehangatan yang ia rasaka benar-benar menghilang.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Naruto seraya mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang langit biru yang terlihat sangat cerah.

Menma mengusap wajahnya yang basah seraya mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Ya! Aku merasa jika Chici datang untuk menghibur kita! Hahahahaha aku benar-benar merindukan Chici!" ujarnya seraya tertawa dengan keras.

Naruto pun juga ikut-ikutan tertawa seraya merangkul bahu anaknya, "Kau tahu? Aku bahkan merasa jika ia mengataiku idiot, bodoh, sialan saat melihat keadaanku saat ini hahahahaha!"

"Aku tidak terkejut! Daddy memang bodoh!"

"Apa katamu? Kemari, kau memang perlu diberi pelajaran khusus ya!"

"Hahahahaha!"

Dari peristiwa yang Menma alami, pemuda itu pun mengerti tentang satu hal.

Bahkan orang periang macam Uzumaki Naruto saja bisa terlihat begitu menyedihkan karena kehilangan cintanya. Walaupun begitu ia tetap bangga memiliki ayah seperti Naruto, ayah yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya.

" _Siapa bocah itu Naruto?"_

" _Ah aku lupa mengenalkannya kepadamu." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Menma seraya berseru, "Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Uzumaki Menma, anakku!"_

" _Ohhh anak yang kau maksud itu yaa..." lelaki berambut nanas itu memandang Menma penuh selidik lalu ganti memandang Naruto, "Lalu? Dimana pasanganmu? Dunia sudah damai kan? Kau bisa membawa tentara itu kemari, Kakashi juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu."_

" _Shikamaru..." Naruto menggendong Menma lalu sebelah tangannya mengangkat ta besars berisi perlengkapan Menma, "Jika memang bisa, sudah aku bawa dia kemari tanpa kau perlu bertanya lagi. Sudah ya, aku mau segera pulang dan membeli perlengkapan Menma yang kurang, aku akan segera mendaftarkannya sebagai orang Amerika, aku minta tolong bantuanmu untuk itu." Ujarnya seraya berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru._

" _Kenapa tidak bi-" Oh, sepertinya Shikamaru tahu apa alasannya, ia membalikkan badannya dan memandang Naruto sedih._

' _Jadi pasangannya telah meninggal ya...' batinnya._

" _Oh iya, aku juga berniat menjual pesawat pemberian itu, aku mau berwirausaha. Aku akan mengurusnya besok, bye!"_

" _Daddy! Kenapa orang itu tidak memakai yukata? Kenapa bajunya seperti itu? Kenapa banyak sekali yang memiliki rambut seperti Daddy?Kenapa..."banyak sekali pertanyaan yang Menma utarakan saat melihat kondisi yang cukup asing ini, berbeda sekali dengan kampung halamannya._

" _Tentu saja berbeda Menma, karena errrr aku akan menjelaskannya sambil jalan saja." Naruto bahkan bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa kepada Menma, ia berfikir lambat laun Menma akan mengerti. Karena praktek lebih dibutuhkan dari pada teori saja._

" _Menma mau sekolah kan?"_

" _Sekolah?" tanya anak berumur 6 tahun itu tidak mengerti. "Apa itu? Belajar ya?"_

" _Tempat untuk belajar, kalau ingin pintar Menma harus bersekolah." Jelas Naruto._

" _Ta-Tapi..." Menma melihat sekitarnya, sepanjang perjalanan Menma bisa mendengar orang-orang berbincang dengan bahasa yang cukup asing di telinga Menma, walaupun ia sendiri sudah bisa sedikit mengerti, "Aku tidak lancar berbahasa inggris, bagaimana kalau mereka mengejek Menma?"_

" _Kalau anak-anak itu mengejek Menma, bilang ke Daddy! Biar Daddy cubit biar nggak nakal ke Menma! Di rumah kan Daddy bisa ngajarin bahasa inggris, tenang saja~ Lama-lama juga lancar kok!" seru Naruto seraya tertawa lebar._

" _Beneran?" tanya Menma dengan mata polosnya._

" _Karena ini adalah tugas Daddy untuk menjaga Menma sampai Menma dewasa! Jadilah anak yang pintar ya!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Review Please?**_


End file.
